Nada quedara
by UsagiPotter
Summary: Tú no te mereces nada...ya que no significas nada para mí...oneshot HHr


**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**NADA QUEDARA**

**BY**

**USAGI POTTER**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Canción: Nada Quedara**_

_**Pertenece a: La Sociedad**_

Él la esperaba sentado frente aquella chimenea que irradiaba las últimas luces, eran pasadas las dos de la mañana, y ella aún no llegaba…

No era la primera vez que lo hacia, esa situación llevaba meses…sonrió irónicamente al recordar que él había pensado que todo iba a ser para siempre…

Una pequeña lagrima escapo de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas…él estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ella, hasta su propia vida…en cambio ella…prefería dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que ella nunca haría algo por él…porque al hacerlo un frió puñal invisible se le clavaba en el corazón….

Levaban 5 años de noviazgo y hacia más de un año que habían decidido vivir juntos, él le propuso matrimonio pero ella alegando que aún quería esperar un poco más para dar ese gran pasó, se rehusó…y él lo acepto, porque la amaba…

Pero como uno nunca sabe que es lo que va ocurrir ni porque se dan las cosas…él de la manera mas cruel tuvo que enterarse del verdadero motivo por el cuál ella no se quería casar con él, porque desde que empezaron a vivir juntos ella llegaba a altas horas de la noche, alegando que tuvo que quedarse en el hospital San Mungo por falta de personal…

Aquella noche el fue a recogerla al trabajo, pensaba darle una grata sorpresa ya que hacia mucho que no iba por ella al hospital, no porque no quisiera, él se moría de ganas de verla pero el trabajo en el Ministerio se lo impedía…

Pero vaya que el sorprendido fue él…

Un centelleo de luz verde alumbro la sala, y aquella mujer que él amaba salía de la chimenea…al verlo abrió los ojos sorprendida e hizo un amago de sonrisa, pero él ya no estaba para juegos…

- Harry…amor, pensé que ya estarías dormido

Él la miraba, si alguien se lo hubiera contado, si alguien le hubiera dicho que la mujer que amaba le pagaría así, no le hubiese creído es mas lo hubiera golpeado hasta que se retractara…

Pero el caso no era ese, él con sus propios ojos la había visto y nadie se lo había inventado…

- Que pasa amor, te encuentras bien?...

Ella espero respuesta pero como no la obtuvo hizo lo que siempre había hecho…**_lo ignoro…_**

- Bueno me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada el trabajo en el hospital fue muy pesado y hoy me hicieron quedar horas extras… que explotadores…

Ella paso por su lado, y el pudo aspirar el olor de un perfume que no era suyo, que tonto había sido, siempre se había percatado de ese detalle, pero lo excusaba a que seguro alguno de sus pacientes lo llevaría en el momento en que ella lo atendió…**_que idiota había sido_**

- Que pasa Harry?

Ella lo miraba contrariada ya que él la había tomado de la muñeca haciéndola parar, y por primera vez en la noche clavo su verde mirada en ella…

- Siéntate tenemos que hablar

- Harry hoy no, tengo sueño

Ella hizo el intento de irse pero él se puso de pie y le dijo…

- Bien si no quieres sentarte, no lo hagas, llevo horas esperándote y ya me canse de estar en ese sillón y…

- Mira si me vas a reprochar el que llegue tarde, te digo que pares de una buena vez, no tengo ganas de escuchar tus quejas ok…hasta mañana

Estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando lo que escucho hizo que su corazón se parara por unos segundos y la sangre se le helara…

_**Tanto tiempo para terminar**_

**_En una fría discusión _**

- Seguro a Malfoy si lo escucharías verdad

- Que?.- ella volteo a verlo con expresión asustada

- Oh, lo siento olvide que lo llamas Draco.- él ironizo

- No se de que hablas…

Pero el rostro pálido de ella demostraba que si sabia de que hablaba, él rogó por dentro que al menos tuviera la decencia de decírselo, pero ella se hacia la desentendida…y sin mas paciencia le grito…

- No te hagas la tonta!.- él se acerco a ella haciéndola retroceder hasta la pared.- dime al menos la maldita verdad!

- Ya te dije que no se de que me hablas!.- grito

- Eres una mentirosa…

- No lo soy…y deja de gritarme quieres, que no tengo ganas de escucharte…

- Pues lo harás.-

Él la tomo de la muñeca y sin más la llevo a rastras hasta el sillón e hizo que se sentara a la fuerza…

- Que demonios te pasa Harry!.- grito ella

- Y aún me lo preguntas?.- él aparto su mirada tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas

- Si…

- Dime que hice mal!...dime que maldita sea…te di todo, todo lo que podía ofrecerte!...te di mi amor y tú lo pisoteaste como sino valiera nada….PORQUE ME ENGAÑAS!

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, él la miraba con furia y tristeza, los puños los tenia presionados y las lagrimas las contenía…

- Y no trates de ocultármelo, porque te vi…hoy después de que salieras del hospital, él te fue a recoger y de ahí te llevo a ese maldito hotel…

Muchos minutos pasaron, él esperaba su respuesta y vio que varias lágrimas caían de los ojos de ella y finalmente hablo…

**_Tú me acusas de poca expresión_**

_**Yo te acuso por llorar**_

_**No hay más no**_

_**El tiempo a veces mata**_

- Nunca tenías tiempo para mí, nunca fuiste cariñoso conmigo, nunca me demostrabas que me amabas… y cuando me sentí tan sola, él apareció…

- No digas tonterías…siempre te demostré que te amaba, siempre desde que supe que eras mi vida.- sonriendo irónicamente.- pero supongo que él te lo demostraba con dinero y lujos, si esa es tú manera de demostrar amor, pues creo que si te di muy poco verdad…

- De que te quejas!.- grita ella enfrentándose a él.- tú no me amas, en cambio él si…déjame ser feliz por una maldita vez en tú vida!

_**Y nada quedara ni un fiel saludo**_

**_Nada quedara ni las ganas de hablar_**

_**A puerta cerrada**_

_**Y nada quedara ni un fiel saludo**_

_**Nada quedara ni las ganas de hablar**_

_**A puerta cerrada**_

Que la dejara ser feliz?...como le podía reprochar aquello si él había dado todo porque ella fuera feliz…

Si cuando aquella otra persona le había dicho que lo amaba, él la rechazo diciéndose a si mismo que amaba a su novia, y que aquel beso que le había dado no significaba nada, a pesar de que se sintió feliz por primera vez en su vida…

- Está bien…te dejare ser feliz…porque eso es lo que quieres verdad…

- Si déjame ser feliz

- Entonces…vete con él

- Eso es lo que haré…

- Ni un lo siento me merezco?

Y ella por primera vez en su vida lo daño de la manera mas cruel que pudo encontrar…

- Tú no te mereces nada…ya que no significas nada para mí

Dicho esto desapareció de aquel departamento, dejando atrás un corazón destrozado en mil pedazos…

**&**

**&&**

**&&&**

_**Se hace grande hoy mi habitación**_

_**Vuelvo solo a caminar **_

_**Tú me odias por reconocer**_

_**Que lo nuestro se acabó**_

_**No hay más, no, yo que en ti pensaba**_

- Harry ya volví…

Una muchacha ingresaba alegremente a su departamento, llevaba 4 meses de embarazo su pequeña barriguita se asomaba debajo de aquel vestido de maternidad, seguramente el padre de su hijo se encontraría en la habitación…así que sin mas se dirigió hacia allí pero al escuchar voces, prefirió esperar, pero una de ellas en especial se le hizo conocida y se apoyo a la puerta a escuchar…

- A que regresaste…

- Regrese por ti…porque te amo Harry

- Me amas?

- Si, te amo, me di cuenta que eres el hombre de mi vida, Draco era solo una ilusión…pero tú no…y yo se que tú me amas, siempre lo hiciste y por ello volví por ti…

Abrió la puerta lentamente y por fin pudo corroborar sus sospechas, ella había regresado, ambos se encontraban en la terraza de la habitación y no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, por eso ella siguió hablando…

- Pero cuando regrese a casa, no te encontré…así que preguntando a los amigos me dijeron que estabas aquí, que desde hace un año habías dejado nuestro departamento para venirte a vivir aquí…

Vio como él volteo a mirarla, sus ojos brillaban de una extraña manera y ella le sonreía radiante…

- Y que es lo que quieres…

_**Y nada quedara ni un fiel saludo**_

**_Nada quedara ni las ganas de habla_**

_**A puerta cerrada**_

_**Y nada quedara ni un fiel saludo**_

**_Nada quedara ni las ganas de hablar_**

_**A puerta cerrada**_

- Quiero que regresemos, quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, quiero tú amor Harry…y se que tú también quieres el mío

Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al ver como ella lo besaba…sintió como si mil cuchillos filosos le atravesaran el alma…estaba por salir corriendo de ahí cuando escucho…

- Claro que quiero amor

Vio como ella le sonreía y lo abrazaba…

- Pero no él tuyo…

- Que…

- Tú ya no me puedes ofrecer nada, todo lo tuyo me es indiferente, todo es superficial y yo no quiero ese amor

- De que hablas…tú me amas de eso estoy segura, por eso regrese

- Pues estas muy equivocada, yo no te amo…

- Mientes

- No lo hago, no tengo la costumbre de hacerlo

- Aún estas dolido por lo que paso verdad…

- No ya no…

- Pero eso se puede arreglar, yo estoy dispuesta a dar todo por ti, porque te amo y se que tú también me amas a mí

- Es tarde…yo ya no te puedo dar amor

- Hay otra verdad

- Si hay otra persona…bueno en si hay dos

- Vaya te has vuelto entonces un rompecorazones.- ella ironizo

- Esas dos personas son mi vida…les debo todo lo que soy

- No te creo…

- No te obligo hacerlo…pero es la verdad

- Vamos déjalas, y vuelve a mi lado, yo te puedo dar mas amor que ellas

- No lo creo, ya que ella se encargo de enseñarme lo que era el verdadero amor, y lo tuyo no se acerca en lo mas mínimo

- No me digas esas cosas.- ella lloraba

- Solo te digo la verdad

- Dime quien es…

- No veo el motivo de decirte quien es

- Si, dímelo!.- gritó ella.- no tenia derecho a quitarme lo que es mió!

- Nada aquí es tuyo…así que márchate, ella puede llegar en cualquier momento y no quiero que te vea, no quiero que piense que quiero algo contigo, no quiero que se ponga mal en su estado

- Ella…ella…acaso es mas importante que yo!.- grito con lagrimas en los ojos

- Es el verdadero amor de mi vida…márchate por favor

- No lo haré!, esperare a esa arpía roba novios!

- No te atrevas a llamar así a mi esposa…vete de una vez

- No lo haré!, yo se que me amas, así que vamonos, esa entenderá que tú nunca dejaste de amarme…

- Si Harry…yo entenderé si tú aún la amas…y si es así vete con ella

Ambos voltearon a ver a la susodicha…

- Hermione…

Hermione se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, muchas lágrimas surcaban su rostro y ella tenia una mano en su pequeño vientre…

- si aún la amas, es hora de que regreses con ella…

- Tú!...como te atreviste a siquiera pensar que él te amaría!...como te atreviste a tocarlo si quiera…tú maldita arpía!

- Cállate!.- grito el ojiverde mirándola con furia

- Yo…vendré luego Harry…dejas la copia de la llave que te di en la mesa de noche…

Ella estaba por retirarse, pero unos brazos fuertes la detuvieron y la abrazaron…

- Tú no vas a ningún lado

- Déjala que se marche!...tenemos que alistar tus cosas para que regresemos a nuestro hogar

- No te vayas…

- Pero…

- Shuu….- él le puso un dedo en los labios y le sonrió cariñosamente.

- Harry basta de tonterías, vamonos ya!

- Yo no me iré a ningún lado…y mucho menos contigo Ginevra

- De que hablas…

- Ya te dije que te marcharas…

- Pero…

- Déjame ser feliz…

A la mente de la pelirroja aquella frase la trajo recuerdos, fue lo que ella le había dicho a él, antes de irse con Malfoy…**_Déjame ser feliz_**

- No…tú serás feliz solo conmigo…yo me merezco tú amor…no ella.- la pelirroja miro despectivamente a la castaña

- Tú no te mereces nada…ya que no significas nada para mí

Miles de lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Ginny y sin mas salio corriendo de aquella habitación…y de sus vidas…

_**Y nada quedara ni un fiel saludo**_

**_Nada quedara ni las ganas de hablar_**

_**A puerta cerrada**_

_**Y nada quedara ni un fiel saludo**_

_**Nada quedara ni las ganas de hablar**_

_**A puerta cerrada**_

**_No, no, no..._**

- Ve tras ella….- le dijo tristemente la castaña

- No tengo porque hacerlo, ella esta fuera de mi vida, desde hace mucho…

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, Hermione…yo te amo a ti y no a ella…ella se quedo en el pasado y tú junto a nuestro bebe son mi presente y mi futuro…

- Harry….- la castaña lloraba de felicidad

- Y es hora de que te cambies y descanses, yo estaré aquí siempre, nunca te dejare porque tú me devolviste la vida cuando ella me la destruyo…porque tú me enseñaste lo que es el verdadero amor, porque tú eres la luz de mi vida…y de ti dependo para seguir adelante tú eres mi fuerza…tú eres la mujer que yo Amo…te debo la vida Hermione y nada ni nadie me alejara de ti…nada…

_**The End**_

**Hola espero que les haya gustado, y si es así déjenme un review por fis, yo les estaré eternamente agradecida…**

**Atte.**

**Usagi Potter**


End file.
